Pangeran Pel dan Putri Kodok
by Berufura
Summary: Berawal dari seekor kodok yang bertemu seorang pel (?) dan ternyata itu semua sudah direncanakan oleh seseorang. Bagaimana pertemuan mereka?


**Pangeran Pel dan Putri Kodok**

**Cerita random lainnya~ maaf jadi ga ngelanjutin fanfic lainnya~ *ditendang ke luar angkasa**

* * *

Zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seekor kodok berwarna hijau. Dia melompat kesana kemari dan akhirnya bertemu seorang(?) pel di sebuah ruangan. Anggap saja ruangan itu adalah dapur. Tiba-tiba pel itu berbicara.

"Hei, kamu siapa kodok jelek!"

"Aku kodok"

"Bodoh, rakyat jelata zaman ini sangat bodoh!"

"Kamu hanya seorang pel."

"Tidak, kodok bodoh! Aku seorang pangeran!"

"Tapi kamu pel."

"Bukan pel, tapi Bel!"

"Bentukmu pel. Aku tidak melihat kemiripanmu dengan bel."

"Tapi aku Bel!"

"Kamu pel."

"Bel!"

"Pel."

"Bel!"

"Pel."

Dan percakapan itu terus berlangsung hingga tengah malam.

"Bel!"

"Pel."

"Udah, pangeran capek!"

Tiba-tiba pel itu berubah menjadi seorang pangeran berambut seperti pel. Pangerannya tidak sekedar sebutan. Ia seorang pangeran tampan nan gagah (ceilah, bahasanya). Kodok itu terpana melihatnya. Walaupun raut mukanya tidak berubah, tetap datar sedatar papan, air mukanya terlihat terkesima melihat sang pangeran.

"Lihatlah, rakyat jelata! Aku benar-benar seorang pangeran! Ushishishi!"

"Tapi rambutmu mirip pel."

"Namaku Bel!"

"Oh, nama kamu yang 'Bel'. Kupikir, kamu bel."

"Iya, aku Bel! Kamu kodok terbodoh yang pernah kutemui!"

"Kupikir kamu yang bodoh, pangeran. Bel yang kumaksud daritadi adalah bel yang benda."

"Tidak! Pangeran sangat jenius! Semua itu bisa terlihat dari ketampanan pangeran!"

Tiba-tiba, kodok itu diselimuti oleh cahaya dan berubah menjadi putri yang sangat cantik. Sayangnya mukanya sangat datar. Tapi kecantikannya berhasil memukau sang pangeran pe- maksudnya Bel.

"Apakah kamu puas kalau ternyata aku seorang putri, pangeran?"

"Tidak, di mata pangeran kodok tetaplah kodok! Ushishishii!"

"Dasar pembohong."

"Apa?!" pangeran Bel mengambil pisau dari atas meja.

"_Kalian jangan bertengkar di ruangan suci ini!_" Err... Sepertinya bagian 'suci' yang tadi harus dihapus. Kenyataannya dapur ini sangat kotor dan berdebu.

Ah, balik ke ceritanya.

Suara itu datang entah dari mana. Pangeran p- Bel dan putri kodok kebingungan mencari sumber suara. Pangeran Bel mulai melempar pisaunya secara acak. Bahkan hampir terkena putri kodok.

"_Kalian berdua, telah ditakdirkan untuk bersama, di ruangan suci ini. Ilusi dapur ini akan dilunturkan."_

Bersamaan dengan suara itu, dapur itu berubah menjadi sebuah hall yang telah dihias dengan warna putih yang matching. Bahkan, baju mereka menjadi putih dan seperti... Pengantin?

"Apaan nih! Pangeran nggak butuh baju murahan!"

"Pangeran bodoh, ini namanya baju pengantin. Sepertinya aku harus menikah dengan pangeran bodoh ini."

"Hoo, jadi putri kodok jelek ini cari mati. Ushishishii, akan kukabulkan permintaanmu tuan pu- Hei, pisaunya hilang! Sial!"

"_Tidak ada perang di antara kalian berdua, tidak ada sungai yang akan memisahkan kalian, tidak ada gunung yang akan menghalangi kalian, tidak ada cuaca yang akan menghentikan upacara ini, karena kalian sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama selama-lamanya._" Bel kesal dan hampir merusak upacara itu. Untung saja putri kodok berhasil menghentikannya dengan bisikan.

"Kalau kamu nggak mau, kamu tinggal bilang 'aku menolak' pas ditanya sama pendeta yang entah ada di mana dia."

Bel terdiam. Dia langsung berpikir keras. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, putri kodok tidak mengetahuinya. Sebenarnya sih, si putri kodok sendiri tidak peduli.

Akhirnya upacaranya dimulai. Kedua mempelai telah berdiri di depan dan disaksikan oleh orang-orang tak dikenal.

"_Pangeran Bel, apakah kamu menerima Putri Fran sebagai istrimu?_"

'Hmmm... Jadi namanya Fran.' "Aku..."

'Cepatlah pangeran bodoh. Katakan saja kamu tidak mau.'

"Aku menerimanya."

'Hah? Hm. Sepertinya pangeran bodoh ini memberikan tantangan yang menarik.'

"_Putri Fran, apakah kamu menerima Pangeran Bel sebagai suamimu?_"

"Baiklah, aku menerimanya." Putri bernama Fran itu menatap sinis.

"Lihat, siapa yang menyukai pangeran. Shishishi."

"Lihat tuh cermin, siapa yang menyukai kodok. Shishishi." Fran mengimitasi Bel dengan nada monoton. Bel yang sudah bersiap-siap menarik kerah Fran, terpotong oleh suara yang entah dari mana.

"_Pasangkan cincin abadi itu._"

Bel dan Fran saling memasangkan cincin itu. Cincin yang agak aneh. Ada tulisan 'Varia' dan warna permata mereka berdua berbeda warna.

"_Untuk menyatakan sumpah setia kalian, silahkan berciuman._"

Bel dan Fran langsung menatap satu sama lain. Pipi mereka bersemu merah. Bel menggaruk kepalanya sambil membelakangi Fran dan Fran membalikkan badannya membelakangi Bel.

"Pangeran bodoh. Di mana-mana pangeran pasti yang mencium putri, bukan putri yang mencium pangeran." Fran masih membelakangi dengan muka merah yang tidak bisa padam.

"Siapa yang bilang pangeran tidak akan mencium putrinya." Bel berbalik badan dan membalikkan badan Fran sehingga mereka saling menatap. Bel pun mencium sang putri. Fran sudah memberontak tetapi hasilnya tetap sama. Dia kalah dengan kekuatan seorang pangeran. Ketika Bel melepasnya, muka Fran sangat merah dengan muka datarnya. Bahkan Bel sampai kesal karena Fran tidak bisa beremosi.

Semua saksi bertepuk tangan dan memberikan selamat kepada dua mempelai itu.

"Pangeran bodoh, bukannya pangeran tidak menikahi seorang kodok?"

"Pangeran menikahi kodok yang cantik, kodok bodoh. Shishishi."

"Dasar pangeran tidak konsisten."

Tiba-tiba hall itu berubah menjadi dapur kotor jelek. Baju mereka pun kembali menjadi pangeran dan gaun putri. Mereka saling menatap dan mengatakan hal yang sama secara bersamaan.

"Tadi itu... mimpi?"

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
